Automotive vehicles are typically equipped with various user actuated switches, such as switches for operating devices including powered windows, headlights, windshield wipers, moonroofs or sunroofs, interior lighting, radio and infotainment devices, and various other devices. Generally, these types of switches need to be actuated by a user in order to activate or deactivate a device or perform some type of control function. Proximity switches, such as capacitive switches, employ one or more proximity sensors to generate a sense activation field and sense changes to the activation field indicative of user actuation of the switch typically caused by a user's finger in close proximity or contact with the sensor. Proximity switches are typically configured to detect user actuation of the switch based on comparison of the sense activation field to a threshold. Unfortunately, different users often have different size fingers, different length finger nails, different actuation techniques, and may wear gloves exhibiting different dielectric properties, all of which may affect the results of the comparison of the actuation field to the threshold value which may result in different actuation detection levels. It is desirable to provide for an enhanced proximity switch that allows for such variations in use.